


YOUR TRIGGER FINGER'S MINE

by stronglarryxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Arranged Marriage, Guns, Knives, M/M, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stronglarryxx/pseuds/stronglarryxx
Summary: A momentary surge of panic courses through him when Louis leans close, pressing his mouth directly next to his ear, ”There's a beast sleeping inside you, baby. I'm gonna wake it up“or a Mafia AU where Harry is always scared until he meets Louis.





	YOUR TRIGGER FINGER'S MINE

**Author's Note:**

> i made some changes. please give me feedback. i really need it. :)

### ANNOUNCEMENT

  


People say that when a person is about to die, his life flashes before his eyes. Starting from the beginning when he was just a child all the way to how he reached that point. Harry is not dying and yet when he wakes up every morning, it all comes back to him. Flimsy as a dream but hurts all the same. Like, reliving a nightmare over and over again. Only in this case, the nightmare is also his reality.

 

He was six when he first realized that his world is different than that of other kids. There's a reason why there's always two broad-shouldered, muscle-ripped guys following him around like a shadow. Like a stain that he can never get rid of. There's a reason why his father is always absent, why his shirt is always soaked in red after a meeting. His timid mother said it's just spilt juice. But Harry knows it's not. He was six when he realized he lives in a world of blood and gore, money and power, guns and knives. It's the reason why he can't sleep at night.

 

He's seven when Father forced his older sister, Gemma, to kill a puppy while old men in black suits watched her. The puppy was small, white and it's crying. Gemma couldn't do it. Father gave her a slap across her cheek, hard enough for her to pass out. But even then, that didn't stop Father from beating her up when she woke up. Harry stared at the ceiling all night that night, wishing his sister's cries would stop. It didn't. It never did.

 

He's eight when he held a gun for the first time. It’s cold to the touch, rock-solid and loaded. He gripped it with all his might, index finger resting on the trigger. It’s going well until his hands shook and Father zeroed in on it, like he’s been waiting for it. Harry wasn’t given food for a week, after that.

 

He's nine and there's too many men in black suits, too many guns in their belts, too many eyes watching him. Father talked to him beforehand, said he'll bleed if he shames him just like Gemma did. Harry heard the rumors. Made Men are ridiculing Father behind his back because of his weak children, said they're not how the children of the Capo dei Capi of the Manchester Mafia should be like. Harry must prove them wrong. His hands didn't shake when he gripped the gun, his eyes never watered as he stared at the cat, his knees were steady, his gun was loaded. 1.. 2... Father counts... 3! He lowered the gun and looked at the cat, it's dead and bloody but Harry didn't kill it. Gemma did.

 

Gemma trained and killed so Harry didn't have to. Gemma pleased Father so Harry didn't have to. Gemma killed a man when she was sixteen so Harry didn't have to. Gemma is a Made Man now. Fierce and formidable in a way that Harry can never be. Even so, Harry knew Gemma couldn't protect him forever, even if Gemma thinks she could. He's eighteen when they found out the hard way.

 

Mother knocks on his door, saying Father is requesting his presence in his office. When Harry asks why, Mother can't meet his eyes. Gemma is there when he enters the office, she's red in the face and clutching her gun. Harry doesn't know what's happening but he knows it’s bad. Gemma doesn’t defy Father, not until now. She has a swelling red mark on her arm but she still stands her ground and stares at Father with unmasked hatred. Something she hid for so, so long.

 

"Gemma" Harry calls, "What's happening?"

 

Father scowls at him for acknowledging Gemma before him. "Sit down, boy" To Gemma, he barks, "You. Out. Now"

 

"No" Gemma said, firm and cold like the killer that she became.

 

Father's lips quirk up but it isn't a smile. It's never a smile for him. "Defy me one more time and it'll be a lot worse than it already is"

 

That makes Gemma pause. Nonetheless, she stayed there, unmoving. Harry sighs, puts his hand on his sister's wrist and says, "It's fine, Gems"

 

Gemma walks out the office wordlessly, her heels clicking in measured steps. Father's eyes zooms in on him. "The Bratva is closing in on us. Are you aware of that?"

 

"Yes. What about it?" The Bratva is the unknown threat who managed to tackle down Mafias in American soil and is now slowly infiltrating their way on England. Just a month ago, news of the death of the Capo from Liverpool plagued them. The Bratva left a terrifying message on the mangled limbs of the corpse: You’re next.

 

Father leans back on his seat, setting his steely gaze on Harry. "We need to form alliance if we want to stand their upcoming attack" The hairs on the back of his neck stands up. An alliance. An alliance can only mean one thing in their world and it's… well, fuck. "Right now, the only remaining stronghold other than us are the Tomlinson's of Doncaster. Their Capo requested to have the most beautiful man in all of England as his husband in exchange of an alliance"

 

Harry feels the ground sway under his feet. "You offered me"

 

Father doesn't humor him with a reply to a question that he already knows the answer to.

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

The first thing he did was cry. He cries for almost a week straight and he doesn’t even know why. He knows this is what’s going to happen. He’s not a Made Man and Father has to have some purpose for him or else he would’ve thrown him across the street a long time ago. Harry remembers what the wives of Made Men used to say: If you’re strong, you’re one of them. If you’re weak, you warm their bed. It didn’t take him long to realize that he’s the latter. He knows that someday, Father is going to whisk him off to marry some rich, cruel man who will treat him as nothing more than a trophy and a fucktoy. He’s just not prepared for it become real so soon.

 

But the thing is, he can’t cry forever. It doesn’t change anything at all.  
On the eighth day, Gemma barges into his room and forces him to eat. Halfway through the meal, Peter emerges. He’s Harry’s bodyguard whenever Gemma is not around and he’s always got this dirty smirk on his face that makes Harry want to throw up. “Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to stop being a pussy. Gotta say though, you lucked out, kid! You’re marrying the King Alpha himself!”

 

Gemma has him pinned to wall with a blade on his throat faster than Harry can blink, “You will leave or I will rip your throat out. Your choice”

 

Peter immediately backs down and leaves. He’s just a show-off. Always doing all these tricks with guns and knives when in reality, he really can’t use it. He’s not even fully initiated to the Mafia. Everyone tolerates him just because of his father’s reputation. Gemma tucks her blade back to her hip, “All bark and no bite. A lame bastard”

 

Harry looks at her over the rim of his coffee cup, “He called him King Alpha. Why?”

 

Gemma avoids his eyes and acts like she doesn’t hear him. Harry rolls her eyes, “Gemma, come on. Tell me”

 

“Harry”

 

“We both know there’s no way I’m getting out of this deal. It’s done and over with. The least I could do was prepare myself. So please, tell me everything about Louis Tomlinson” He implores, trying to hide the shiver that run through his body at his first mention of his future husband’s name. “How old is he?” He remembers when Liza, a daughter of a Made Man, was married off to an old, fat Capo. She killed herself a day before they got married leaving a note that said death is better than to have his old, clammy hands defile her body.

 

Judging by Gemma’s expression, she’s also thinking the same thing. She shakes her head slowly, “He’s twenty. The youngest Capo ever”

 

“What?” His eyes bulges out. “How can that happen?”

 

Gemma bites her lip, “Do you really wanna know?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Alright” she sighs, “Do you know Simon Cowell?” Harry nods. Simon Cowell is famous for controlling a couple of Mafias both in England and America until he met his demise. “Well, he killed Louis’ father, thinking that he can take over their Mafia as well. At first, it seemed like the easiest job to do. Louis’ father is weakened by sickness and Louis never showed any signs that he can take over the leadership. He’s a young, mysterious kid. Often teased because of his quietness. He’s not a wuss, by any means, but still, he also isn’t spectacular. Regular and boring…… Or so everyone thought. The night of the attack, he was fourteen. They killed his parents in cold-blood. But not his two sisters. You know why? Because he killed anyone who dared to touch them. And then he hid them somewhere safe while gathering what’s left of their Mafia. At age fourteen, he launched the bloodiest revenge ever. Simon Cowell had no idea that a small, scrawny fourteen-year-old would be the one to end his empire”

 

Harry swallows hard. Gemma continues, “Since then, many others tried to take him down as well. But none of them succeeded. It’s why he’s called the King Alpha”

 

“He’s a monster” Harry whispers like it’s a secret.

 

Gemma nods, her eyes grim and sympathetic. “The scariest of them all”

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

### ENGAGEMENT

 

There's a pounding inside his head but he can't feel it. His heart is rabbiting inside his chest but he can't feel it. His entire body is stiff but he can't feel it. He wants to cry, scream, run away or just.. anything. But he doesn't. Numbness, Harry realizes, is a privilege.

 

There's two doors staring in front of him. The first is where all the other lions are, laughing and talking as if they haven't got guns and knives hidden under their fancy clothes, ready to attack at any moment. The second and much smaller room is where his fiancé is. The King of the fucking jungle is waiting for him just beneath that old, wooden door. Maybe he'll just kill Harry and be done with it. Harry knows that's a blessing he won't have.

 

"Are you... ?"

 

"Yes" Gemma answers his question, "I'll be with you inside, H. Don't worry"

 

"Okay" he breathes, "Let's go"

 

The first thing Harry notices about him is that he's short. Well, not really but shorter than Harry, at least.

 

He's short in height but his presence is larger than life. It's... overwhelming. There are three men lurking in the background but Harry can't take his eyes off of Louis. His stony blue eyes seem to be staring straight into his soul. It’s like he’s reading Harry’s entire being and he can’t do anything about it. He's not touching Harry, there's at least a five-foot distance between them but Harry feels like the man is pinning him down, rendering him helpless.

 

Gemma puts a hand on his back and leads him closer. She catches Louis' gaze, "Louis Tomlinson"

 

"Gemma Styles" Louis says, voice just as even and calm as Gemma's. "You're fast with guns, I've heard"

 

"Yes" Gemma's face gave nothing away. "Would you like to see?"

 

Louis' lips quirk up at that, "No, no. That would mean war. I don't want war" His smile says otherwise.

 

"I'd go to war for him" Gemma says, clearly indicating him. Harry wants to stop her but he can't seem to find his voice.

 

Louis' eyes flick to him, his eyes roaming all over Harry. It makes Harry swallow. Louis seems to be undressing him with his eyes but then his gaze goes back to being cold as he looks back at Gemma again. "He seems worthy of a war, I agree"

 

Before Gemma can respond, Louis dismisses her with a pointed look. He steps closer to Harry, searching his face for something. "It's not true, what your father said"

 

"W-what did he say?" Fuck. Does he really have to fucking stammer?

 

Louis raises an eyebrow, clearly aware of Harry's nerves. "He said you're the handsomest man in England. But you aren't handsome, are you?" He steps even closer, close enough that Harry is sure he can hear the wild pounding of his heart. A full body shiver wracks through him when Louis touches his chin, "You're... beautiful"

 

He steps back in a flash, making Harry exhale an audible breath of relief. Louis' smirks at that for some reason. His hand glides inside the pocket of his jacket and produces a ring. It's white gold with small diamonds all over. Harry wonders how a sign of love and promise to others means a symbol of imprisonment for him.

 

"Will you marry me?"

 

He uttered the words plainly. No fuss, no wuss, no room for an answer he won't like.

 

"Yes" Harry says because what else can he say?

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

His hand is intertwined with Louis' and it's sweaty and shaking but Louis made no comment on it. Wordlessly, he guides Harry to the other room. The room opens and every eyes settle on them. On his ring, rather. Father gives him a subtle nod, Harry hates him now more than he ever did before.

 

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Louis says, his voice dripping with authority, "May I present to you, my fiancé, Harry Styles"

 

Father is the first one to clap and also the loudest. Harry wants to wring his neck, ask him why he never loved his own son, why he sold him to this beast. The violent thought inside his head helps him blindly accept the congratulations people offers them from left and right. Three lads give Louis a cheery congrats and Harry realizes they're the same three who were with them in the isolated room.

 

"Harry, these are my Consiglieres" Louis introduces him, "My brothers. Boys, my lovely fiancé”

 

Harry's frowns at that, "Most Capos only have one consigliere, right?"

 

Louis grins at him, "I'm not most Capos, am I, sweetheart?"

 

Harry flushes at the term of endearment. The blonde one laughs and shoves Louis' arm playfully, "Don't be a dick to your fiancé, Lou! Hi, Harry. I'm Niall"

 

"Zayn here" the dark-haired mysterious one says.

 

"Liam" The biggest of them announces with a kind smile.

 

"Nice to meet all of you" Harry says, and this time he really means it. He doesn’t have to be a genius to notice the unique bond that they all share. Louis looks most comfortable around them. Also, Harry can almost see the loyalty and respect that the boys have for their Capo. Niall talks to him like they’ve been friends forever, Liam is polite and nice and Zayn is quiet but courteous. They exchange small talk until a skinny brunette girl steps in front of them with a fake smile, her eyes roaming all over Harry.

 

"Uh oh" Liam snickers.

 

Zayn and Niall cross their arms over their chest and made way for the girl. Zayn muttering a quiet, "This should be good"

 

"Stop” Louis says, warning clear in his voice.

 

“I'm not doing anything, Lou” the girl replies sweetly to Louis.

 

“Hi” she says, thrusting her hand out to Harry. Harry shakes it reluctantly. This girl is clearly familiar with Louis, enough for the Capo to let her call him by a nickname. Somehow, that irritated Harry. “I’m Eleanor. Louis' ex-girlfriend”

 

Ex-girlfriend. Now Harry knows why she looks like she wants to murder him. Harry suddenly feels the flush of exhaustion down to his bones. He hasn’t slept properly in weeks, can’t eat as well and now this. It’s enough that he has to deal with the fact that his life is turning upside down, that he’s exchanging one gold cage for another; he can’t deal with crazy ex-girlfriends on top of all that. He’s so fucking tired. 

 

And angry.

 

“I'm Harry. Louis' fiancé”

 

A quiet laugh erupts from Louis, he's watching them with blatant amusement, clearly having no intentions to stop his ex-girlfriend from attacking him. There's a challenging lilt in his stare, almost as if he's daring Harry to fight back.

 

“You’ve only met him today" Eleanor points out with an air of superiority, “I've had him in my bed a thousand times before”

 

Harry looks at her blankly. “So did the other whores he fucked. What makes you any different?”

 

A collective 'Ooooh!' come from Niall, Liam and Zayn, clearly enjoying the scene.

 

“You think you're different?" Eleanor challenges.

 

Harry doesn’t know where all of this sass is coming from but he definitely likes it. “Come to my wedding and see for yourself”

 

A red flush paints Eleanor's cheek and Harry is so sure that she's about to slap him but then, Louis finally steps in and puts an arm on the small of his back. “That's enough”

 

Louis leads him to the bar, sitting him in a stool and ordering drinks. He downs the scotch in one gulp, barely registering the sting of it before ordering another one. He's on his third drink when Harry finally gets the courage to look at him. There's a small smile playing in Louis’ mouth. “What?”

 

“They told me all the wrong things about you” Louis says, caging him inside his arms “They said you're timid and shy and a coward. They said you'd probably just kill yourself instead of marrying me. That's how weak people thought you are”

 

“I am weak” He confirms, no point in denying it when Louis will know anytime soon. “You chose the wrong one”

 

“No” Louis shakes his head, “On the contrary, I think you're the best choice. You're strong, I can see it”

 

Harry can’t help but snort deprecatingly, “I can't even kill a fucking dog”

 

A momentary surge of panic courses through Harry when Louis leans close, pressing his mouth directly next to his ear, “There's a beast sleeping inside you, baby. I'm going to wake it up”

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

After what felt like a thousand years, the engagement party finally ended. He overheard Liam talking about getting their jet ready when Louis nods and demands to speak to him and his father again.

 

“Who are his guards?" Louis asks Father. Father hides it well but Harry can see the irritation in his face, the annoyance that this young man can order him around.

 

The wedding is going to take place next month and Harry is not allowed to come to Doncaster with Louis until then. It's expected that Louis will have to leave at least one of his men to guard Harry. Father calls out his usual guard which is Peter. 

 

"This is it?" Louis exclaims, clearly dissatisfied, “Is this the best you can do for my fiancé?" That’s as close to an insult as he could get without actually insulting Father openly. Father’s lips form a thin line but he nods anyway.

 

“Gemma is with me all the time” Harry points out to Louis.

 

But Louis is not looking at him. He’s looking at Peter. Peter's always present dirty smirk is suddenly nowhere to be seen. He's scared of Louis, that much is clear.

 

Louis stepped in front of Peter. “You can’t stay”

 

“Why not?" Peter has the nerve to ask.

 

In one swift move, Louis' got a knife out and its resting right on Peter's jugular, "Because you look at Harry like he's a fine piece of meat, which he is, to be fair. But still, you can't do that, can you, lad?" He maneuvers the knife and settles it between Peter's eyes, "You won't talk to Harry. You won't look at Harry. You won't stay in the same place as Harry. If I ever learn that you disregard what I just said, I'll crush your throat with my bare hands. Do you understand, boy?"

 

"Y-yes!" Peter croaks out, eyes wide in fear. He scrambles to get as far away as possible from Harry as soon as Louis settled his knife back down.

 

Louis fishes out his phone from his pocket says, "Paul, get here" and then hangs up.

 

A few seconds later, a huge man enters the room. He's older than Peter and a lot stronger. He walks to Louis, "Louis?"

 

Louis points at Harry, "He's your job now. The next time I see him, he should be exactly like this, you understand? If you let harm come to even just one fucking strand of his hair, you’re dead”

 

Paul doesn’t flinch at the threat, he just nods once and assumes his stance. Louis’ gaze settles back on him, but this time, it doesn’t feel like he’s invading Harry’s thoughts. This time, it feels like he’s trying to understand. “I’ll see you soon”

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

After that, the wedding preparations are in full bloom. Harry feels nauseous with every mention of flowers and colors and guests. The wedding will be on one of Louis’ mansion in Doncaster but Paul said they'll settle on a different house. Mother is approaching him, a bunch of other ladies a step behind her, probably to ask Harry about more flower arrangements or food choices. Harry doesn't know why they even bother, to be honest, all he gave them are noncommittal answers. There's at least ten steps away from where Harry is on the garden table when Gemma intercepts Mother and whispers something to her. Mother looks disappointed but nods anyway, leading her minions back inside the mansion.

 

“Thank you for that” He mumbles when Gemma sits across him.

 

Gemma dismisses his thanks and clasps his hands in hers. “We need to talk”

 

"What is it?" Harry prompts.

 

"Since your engagement with Louis, there has been three failed attempts to kill you" Gemma says, blunt. “One happened just before you woke up this morning. An assassin is found in the garden, trying to climb to your window”

 

A bucket of cold water runs down his spine. Paul's deep voice startles him, "You're not supposed to tell him that, Gemma"

 

Gemma ignores Paul’s warning, “Father doesn't want you to know. But I want you to. Harry, I don't think you really understand the gravity of your position now”

 

“What do you mean?" He sounds weak and confused, he never hated himself more than he does at that moment. Fuck.

 

“Father didn't wed you off just for the peace treaty with Doncaster. It was a political move. A backhanded attempt" Her breath comes out fast and heavy. She rubs a hand all over her face, frustrated, “Bear with me, okay? I will be blunt here. Father thinks you're weak”

 

That's hardly a surprise to Harry. He already knows that. Father never lets him forget, its etched with every slap of his palm on Harry's cheek. Before he can speak, Paul takes a step closer, "You shouldn't be saying these things to Harry, Gemma. Louis will not approve of it”

 

Gemma just rolls her eyes at him. "I should do this. You know that” She looks at Paul with challenge in her eyes. “Louis won’t understand at first but trust me, Harry needs to do know this. He can’t just be a sheltered idiot all his life”

 

Paul's jaw clenches, “Do not insult the husband of my Capo”

 

Harry watches Gemma’s hand travel slowly to the bolster in her hip, “He won’t have a husband at all if Harry stays naïve of what’s going on. I’ll take full blame to Louis so don’t worry and back the fuck off”

 

Gemma's eyes settle on him again. Focused beyond measure, “Father thinks you're weak enough to make Louis weak. Do you understand, Harry? He's waiting for you to break and do something that will smear Louis' reputation. Louis is towering over them and they don't like that. They want Louis off the throne by using you”

 

He can feel his vision going blurry. ”M-me? I don't... I'm not--important to him"

 

“Yes, you are” Gemma states with an air of finality. “You're going to be his husband in a week. You should be on birth control now but why didn't Father made you take it? Because he wanted you to bore Louis' child as soon as possible. You'll be the targets of his enemies. The child and you. The chink in Louis' armor. They can't hurt him, they can't touch him but through you, they can. Louis never had a weakness, that's why he's so powerful, but once you get married, you'll be his weakness”

 

Louis must be aware of all that. No, he is certainly aware of all that. So then, the question is why? "Why did he marry me, then?"

 

Gemma shakes her head, “I have no idea, H. Ask him. I don't know. But listen, listen to me, okay? You must not let them win. You fucking can't. I'm sure Louis will protect you, he's more than capable of doing so. But you can't just rely on him. You have to protect yourself” Her nails dig hard in the skin of Harry's forearm until it draws blood. Flashback of Louis' threat to Paul rushes through his mind, he spares Paul a glance but they he makes no move to pull Gemma away from him.

 

The pain makes him focus and focus he does. His sister's eyes were full of emotion, something he hasn't seen for years. Fear. “You have to learn to fight, Harry. Promise me”

 

Harry can only nod.

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

Louis is there, waiting on the entrance when they arrived at the mansion where the wedding will take place. A frown is prominent on his face, eyes focused on the bandage around Harry’s forearm.

 

"What is that?" He hisses at Paul, once they got close enough. He circles Harry’s wrist and tugs it up for inspection.

 

“I can explain” Gemma immediately pipes up.

 

“This better be good, Gemma or else….” Harry sucks in a sharp breath at Louis’ obvious threat to his sister. He pulls his wrist away from his fiancé. Gemma doesn’t flinch at all.

 

“It is” comes Paul's even voice. “I think she did the right thing, boss. Listen to what she has to say. It's for Harry's safety”

 

That appeases Louis’ anger infinitesimally, he surveys Harry’s face. “Are you okay?"

 

Harry's eyes widen. Is that... concern in his eyes? Is he concerned about Harry? “Y-yeah. I'm just... tired”

 

Louis nods, caressing his cheek for a split second. “Boys, make sure he eats something before going to bed” He then looks at Gemma and Paul, “You two. In my office”

 

“Please don’t hurt them” he whispers. Louis doesn’t show any sign of hearing it. Everyone proceeds to obey his command. Even Gemma, although she isn't technically under his jurisdiction. That's one more proof of how dominant his husband-to-be is.

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

“So, you ready for the big day tomorrow, Harry?" Liam asks while Niall cooks some food for him.

 

No, he thinks. “I think so” He says instead.

 

Zayn laughs a bit, “You're a shitty liar, mate”

 

Harry grimaces, “Yeah, I know”

 

“Hey” Liam calls, “It'll be okay, yeah? Louis will take care of you”

 

Niall slides down a plate of pasta in white sauce in front of him, “Of course, he will. Louis might be one sick bastard but he takes care of people he cares about"

 

“He doesn't care about me” Harry argues quietly, hoping they won't hear it.

 

But they do. Of course, they do. It's Zayn who says, “Why will he marry you tomorrow, then?”

 

Harry looks at them, puzzled. What are they trying to say? “Because my father sold me to him”

 

The three lads laugh loudly in response. When Liam recovers, he says, “Harry, this is Louis Tomlinson we're talking about. No one can make him do anything he doesn't want to do. Your father offered you to him, that's true, but you have to know that fathers left and right offer their child to him. Of all those offers, why did he chose you? We don't even really need the fucking peace treaty, to be honest. Think about it Harry, why did he chose you?"

 

Harry is too tired to process what Liam said. He pushes the unfinished plate of food away. “I think I'm going to bed now. Can you show me to my room?"

 

“Finish the food, first” A stern voice commands. It's Louis. Gemma and Paul are behind him, both wearing unreadable expressions. Gemma doesn't seem to be missing any body part though so that's enough for Harry.

 

"I'm not even hungry" Harry complains, not even caring that he sounds like a child. He just wants to fucking sleep, okay.

 

“I'll let Gemma sleep with you if you finish the food” Louis replies, sitting in front of him.

 

Harry looks down at the plate and sighs. He takes the fork, willing himself not to puke. He's about to swallow a big bite when an abrupt sound interrupts him. Louis is suddenly beside him. He put the fork back on the plate and pushed it away. And then he pressed... a kiss (is that a kiss???) to Harry's forehead, “It's fine. Just go to bed"

 

Harry frowns, “No, I'll finish it”

 

“You don't have to. I’ll let Gemma stay with you anyway”

 

"What?"

 

Whydidhechooseyouwhydidhechooseyouwhydidhechooseyou

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

It’s beautiful.

 

No, the word beautiful is honestly not enough to describe the garden where the ceremony and reception will take place. It's a vast stretch of tamed green, grass lying over a cloudless bright sky. It's as if even the weather is afraid of getting on Louis' bad side. There are gold accents on the tables, some crystal touches on the silverware, delicate ornaments snaking along huge archways. And flowers, a lot of flowers that Harry couldn't begin to name them all. With all those elements present, the place should have been a mess of contradictions and yet, the whole place looks put together. It looks... magnificent. Luxurious and still cozy. He kind of wants to take a picture of it.

 

Before he can pull out his camera though, there's three solid knocks on his door. Harry shuts his window close and opens the door, not at all surprised to see Louis standing there. He strides inside his room without asking permission and sits on one of the couches by the window.

 

“Sit” he commands. Harry obeys. Obeying saved him from a lot of pain before. It's a good thing although a bit demeaning.

 

Louis pulls the sleeve of his button up and checks his watch. “We're going to be married in about 3 hours. Do you want to back out?"

 

The room suddenly spins. "What?"

 

Louis shrugs as if he didn't just drop a bomb on Harry's face. “You heard me”

 

“I, um---” He takes a deep breath and studies his nails, desperately trying to avoid Louis' probing gaze. Few seconds later and a realization hits him, “Even if I want to, you wouldn't let me. It's a trick question, you're trying to check if I'd break, if I'm scared of you. Well, I'm not” His voice does not break and he manage to look Louis straight in the eye, he did a good job. Fucking finally.

 

Louis nods, a smile playing on his thin lips, “Baby, do me a favor and ask Zayn to teach you how to lie better, okay? That was better than last time but still needs a lot of work”

 

“Fuck off!” he blurts out before he can stop himself.

 

That sends Louis' smile stretching into a full laugh. “Fuck! I knew I was right” Harry wants to ask what he's talking about but refuses to give Louis the satisfaction. “No, but seriously, tell me now if you want to back out”

 

Irritation flares in Harry. “What are you talking about? Stop playing with me”

 

Louis shakes his head earnestly, “I'm not. We can cancel the wedding. Just say the word”

 

A frown made its way on Harry's face. What is Louis trying to do here? He's playing Harry. He must be. But then again, his eyes look... serious. “Why would you do that?”

 

Louis shrugs, not giving anything away.

 

“I don't understand” He replies honestly. “Father will kill me if you give me back to him”

 

The bastard cocks his head to the side, “I'm not giving you back to him. You're mine now, Harry” An involuntary rush of shivers courses through his body at Louis' territorial claim on him. Fucking hell. “All I'm saying is that if you don't want the wedding, then we won't have the wedding”

 

“Wedding or not, I'm still... well, um, you know...”

 

“Say the words, Harry” says Louis, his back on the couch, looking relaxed. There’s challenge in his eyes, “Say it”

 

Harry takes three deep breaths, “I'm yours. Wedding or not”

 

“There's my good boy” Louis grins from ear to ear, pleased at his answer, “And yes, you're right. Wedding or not, you're mine”

 

“Why are you only asking me this now?" he replies, "Couldn't you offer me that choice earlier?”

 

“No” He says. Harry waits for further explanation but Louis doesn’t provide any. “I need you to answer me now, Harry. People will come and get you ready in a few minutes. Continue or cancel?”

 

He doesn't think about it. He just simply says it. “Continue”

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖✖

**Author's Note:**

> is it shitty? it is, right? i have the entire story trapped in my laptop but i don't know if i'll be posting the rest yet. give me some feedback so i'll know. thank you. :)


End file.
